Stravaganza : New Story for Luciano
by meals
Summary: Nick decided to go ahead and translate back to his world without telling anyone and so Luciano has to go back to his world to save everyone else. After Arianna having his triplets in Talia! Being done now by Swetlana and it's called 'Back and Forth'.
1. Prologue

_**Stravaganza**_

**Prologue**

Nick Duke woke in the middle of the night to hear something moving downstairs. He cautiously unwound his arms from around Georgia and slipped out of bed.

He walked over to the door with his heart beating so loudly in his chest that it was a wonder no one else could hear it.

On the balls of his feet he slipped from his room and moved to the staircase, unconciously displaying his athletisism with his sinuous walk.

When he was downstairs he silently picked up a candlestick and moved towards the room that he had heard the noise in.

The light was on and he couldnt hear anything.

He moved into the doorway carefully and stopped suddenly.

Sitting on the yellow and red sofa was his foster mum, Vicky Mulholland. She had her back to him so he didnt notice immediatly that she was crying.

Infact, it was only until she started sobbing that he realised, but when he did he immediatly noticed her shoulders were shaking.

He walked into the kitchen to grab her a glass of water and a napkin - putting down the candlestick on the way - and wondered why she was crying.

When he went back only two minutes later though, someone else was there.

David Mulholland, Nicks foster dad, was sitting next to Vicky on the couch, his shoulders shaking in time to hers.

Nick stopped short. What was going on?

At that moment the two moved apart slightly and Nick saw the object sitting on their laps. The object that had them both crying terribly.

Nick turned and fled back to his room, leaving the glass and napkin on a table nearby.

Back in his room Nick sat on the floor and thought.

He owed the Mulhollands everything in this world - they had taken him in and treated him like their own, they had payed for the cost of his legs to be redone, they had helped him forget his old life and to not miss it.

He had thought that they were happier now - when he first arrived they were both still half mad over the death of thier son, Lucien (also known as Luciano, depending on which world you came from) and he'd thought he had helped them get over it.

Giving what he'd just seen he was wrong. Obviously if they were crying together over the picture of thier son he was wrong.

So what could he do to repay them back for the kindness theyd showed him? What could he do to make thier pain easier?

He couldnt think of an answer for both, so troubled he went to bed.

But as he lay in semi-conciousness a half formed thought came to him, the one thing that could answer both his questions and the way to do it.


	2. First chapter

_**Stravaganza**_

_**Chapter one**_

Luciano stood on a mandola in the middle of the main canal in his city, Bellezza. His hair was ruffling in the wind and he wore a smile on his face.

He was going to visit his fosterparents, the Dottore - Doctor Deathridge in 21st century england - and his wife, Leonora, and to take them news of his newborn triplets and Luciano's own wife, Arianna, Duchesa of Bellezza.

His private mandola stopped and he hopped out and walked through the stone archway, past the fountain and rose garden, calling thier names as he went.

With a flutter, his aunt-in-law Leonora appeared and walked quickly towards him, questions in her eyes and a smile of welcome on her mouth.

"Luciano dear, how lovely to see you." She beamed.

"Leonora, how are you?" Luciano replied, grinning back.

"Ah, well, as always my back hurts because of the work I do all day, but apart from that I am quite well.

How are the little ones? And my niece?" She questioned right back, adding as an afterthought, "and yourself, of course?"

Luciano smiled "Arianna is much the same, unable to stop smiling and playing with the babys all the time she has free. The babies themselves are fine, almost completely of milk. Can you believe that theyre almost a year old now? It seems like yesterday we were waiting for them -"

At that moment Deathridge came out the house, his face drawn with worry, "Master Lucien, we moste go backe emmedietely, Aye juste receivede ane urgente messayge frome Master Rodolfe telling us to gowe backe immediately."

With that he took Lucianos arm and swept from the garden, onto the mandola and, giving swift instructions to the mandolier to take them to the Pallazo of the Duchessa, to the west wing, where Rodolfo was waiting for them, settled into deep thought.

The mandolier, sensing the urgency, rowed swiftly along the canal to the Palazzo.

Luciano and the Dottorre hopped off and turned to find Rodolfo standing with one of the people that they had thought they'd never see again. Nick Duke.

. .

When Georgia woke she could feel Nicks arms around her, one of his thumbs was on her face, the rest of that hand under her head. She couldnt help but to lean into his hand.

The fact that there was no response meant that Nick was still asleep, which was strange because it was past 10 and Nick was normally up by 8.

She leaned out of his embrace, climbed out of bed and turned to face him, "Nick," she whispered, turning his face towards her. His hand came up and held her hand to his face. But it did not significy that he was awake, infact it oddly reminded her of the time that Matt, the last Stravaganti, had been stuck in the other world and his girlfriend, Ayesha, had gone to his house.

He had put his arm round her in exactly the same way when she lay down next to him - sort of automaticly but semi-conciously.

With a jolt Georgia saw the black-blue quill in Nicks hand and knew what was wrong. She grabbed her mobile of the desk in his room and dialed 2 numbers. Then she sat down to wait.

One question rang through her head again and again - Why was Nick still in Talia?

. .

Rodolfo led the way to one of the Duchessa's private chambers with Nick, Deathridge and Luciano trailing behind, the two latter shooting odd glances at the former.

When they arrived Rodolfo ordered the guards away and all four entered.

In the room were : Arianna

Sulien - a stravaganti from Giglia

and Constantin - the stravaganti from Padavia.

Luciano smiled at Arianna and walked over to her side. She grinned back at him, and when he arrived by her side bent her head up for a kiss, which he gave her.

Luciano pulled back and gave her a small frown, which she correctly interpreted as ,"what are we doing here?" and she replied with a shrug.

Luciano turned and looked at Nick, who cleared his throat and started to speak, "As you can probably all guess you're here because of me. I am here because I needed to speak urgently to Luciano." He paused and shot a worried look at Luciano before continuing, "you are all going to think ive done something very stupid, but it all makes sense and I can not imagine any one of you doing differently if you were in my place. Rodolfo, Dottorre, please can you train your mirrors on my room in England."

Rodolfo and Deathridge both looked puzzled as they obliged but thier looks changed to one of complete bewilderment as they looked at the scene.

In the mirror you could see Vicky Mulholland, Georgia, Sky, Alice, Matt, Ayesha, and David Mulholland standing or sitting-in the case of Vicky- round a bed that they could tell was Nicks.

Vicky, Georgia, Alice and Ayesha were crying and David and Skys eyes were red. All the couples were standing together - Sky and Alice, Ayesha and Matt - and Georgia was inbetween Alice and Ayesha, Alice with her arm around her waist and Ayesha holding her hand.

Vicky sat on the only chair, David behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

It was evening.

Everyone looked towards Nick for an explination.

Nick took a big sigh and stepped forward into the sun for the first time.

His shadow swept across the middle of the room.

. .

Vicky was crying next to Nick. He had just been moved from thier house to the hospital morgue. The doctors excuse for his death was overdose on sleeping pills, but they all knew the truth - Nick had translated back to Talia.

Vicky found herself in tears as she sat next to his body, surrounded by only the people Nick had truly loved in this world. As she cried she suddenly realised that she was crying for Luciano, not Nick. She was crying because she had got the idea that Nick really was another Luciano, and, like Luciano, Nick had left them for another world, if by his own choice instead of being ripped apart, and this made her longing for her son intensified.

They sat like that for a long time, occasionally talking, about funeral arrangement or why he would do this.

It was past midnight when the morgue door swung open and Alice, glancing up gave a choked cry.

Nick had just walked in, shadowless, and he was followed by none others than Rodolfo and Luciano, both of whom looked furious.

All three swept their gaze across the people and onto the corpse and all three flinched in unison, it would have been funny if not for the circumstances.

As they drew nearer they noticed Nicks face held no sorrow, only triumph, who knows why?

"I'm sorry everyone, I really am," Nick started, "We decided to explain here, as one, Rodolfo and Luciano dont know what im on about either." He was cut off by Georgia getting up, walking over to him and hugging him tightly.

"Did you miss your family too much?" She asked into his chest.

Nick put his arms around her and frowned, "That couldnt make me leave here," he replied, "the only thing that could make me leave here is if it was for the best of the 3 people I love the most here - Georgia, Vicky and David - and 2 out of those 3 it is for the best of. You can glare at me all you like Luciano but it will be the best for your parents in the end. Rodolfo, you lecture me first."

Rodolfo glared at Nick ," How dare you," he began, "I have already reached your conclusion and I can understand that it would be the best for these 2, but what about Luciano, Arianna, Georgia and all your friend here. What about the face that Lucianos triplets are about to turn one?"

Nick looked shocked, "I didnt know he had kids, I knew this would be hard but hes done it before and he can do it again. The others can live without us."

"Withous US??!" Luciano asked. "Where do I come into this?"

Rodolfo shot him a look of pity, "The line between our 2 worlds isnt stable enough," he began, "its like it was when you first translated. And for everyone who is a Stravaganti if it breaks they will die. The way we fixed it when you translated was by Nick translating to your world."

Lucianos face paled, "Someones got to go to this world permanently." He stated.

Rodolfo nodded, "and the only 2 it could be are you and Dottorre."

"And Dottorre has a phobia of this world, cant speak properly and wouldnt understand anything." Nick finished.

"Hit me if you like," he added looking at Lucianos face ,"you've got to come back to this world Luciano."


	3. Second chapter

_**Stravaganza**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Ariana paced the room worriedly. For the first time in months her every thought was not filled with her children. Instead her husband occupied them.

Her mother, Silvia, got up and grabbed hold of her arm, stopping her pacing, "Stop it Ariana, they'll be fine." She assured her.

She was stopped from saying more by the appearance of Nick in the hall. He was bleeding heavily from the nose.

"Falco!" Called Ariana. "What happened? Did you get in a fight? Is Luciano OK?"

"Physically? Yeah hes fine. Yes I got in a fight, but it was with Luciano, hes-"

But what he was was stopped by his own appearance, storming through the door toward Nick.

"Luciano!" Rodolfo's voice rang after him. "Stop!"

As if by magic Luciano stopped in his tracks. In fact, it was magic, and although Rodolfo hated doing magic on Luciano he could see that it was necessary.

Every ones faces went from Luciano to Falco to Rodolfo and then back to Luciano.

"What is happening here?" Asked Ariana.

Luciano had stopped shaking with fury, he now looked defeated. He walked slowly to the wall and sank to the floor, dropping his head into his hands, "Explain Rodolfo!" He said, his voice muffled by his hands.

All heads turned to Rodolfo. His own face had pain on it, but they all knew it was for Luciano, not himself, "I'm not going to go into details but just tell you the fact and the only, and I mean only, way to stop it. Falcos translation has broken the gap between worlds beyond easy repair. If it breaks - as it would by only one person who truly belonged to this world went there, or if a person who truly belonged to that world came here - we would all die. By us I mean every Stravaganti in both worlds. The only way to stop it from happening is to either stop Stravagating - which is impossible because there are 2 talismans in that world at the current time - or if someone who belonged truly to the other world but had translated here went back for good. And the only 2 people who are like that are Dottore and Luciano.

It is impossible for the Dottore, so it stands to show that the only way to save all of us is to translate Luciano back."

Everyone was frozen. You could have heard a pin drop. You could almost hear peoples hearts beating.

"No!" Ariana said. "I wont let you!"

"You don't have a choice Ariana. Your going to lose Luciano either way. Would you rather him dead with the rest of us or keep the rest of us and him along way away?"

. .

Georgia, Alice, Sky and Matt were waiting with Vicky and David at the Mulhollands. Rodolfo had contacted them with mirrors to tell them that Luciano would be arriving that day.

Vicky and David were all but shaking with excitement, even though Rodolfo had warned them Luciano wouldn't be in a good mood for a while.

They knew some of which he was leaving : his wife, his kids, his city, his friends, etc. but they hoped he would get over it and lead a new life, even he couldn't forget them.

Vicky was thinking about her son, same as everyone else, remembering all the times they'd spent together : venice in particular was a happy memory.

David was thinking about Venice too, how Lucien knew where to go about everything.

Georgia was in a turmoil : she knew she still loved Luciano, but she loved Nick too, and she had no idea what to do. _That decision I have time to make_ she reminded herself_ he's going to need time to get over Ariana_.

Matt and Sky were thinking about the day that the head had told them Lucien had died, and how it was when they'd re-met him.

Alice was thinking along the same lines as Georgia, except for her friend, not herself.

The door slid open and Luciano walked in, holding a hand mirror and frowning. It was obvious he still knew the place well, as he knew exactly where to put his things and where every table and chair was.

He took his eyes of the mirror, stowed it away in his back pocket and said, "Hey, how long have you been waiting?"

"All day," Alice laughed. Before walking up to him and hugging him. "Blimey, I met you properly what, once and I've missed you like hell. What on earth are the others feeling!"

Lucien laughed, but his eyes held some of the misery that he had walked in the door with.

Sky opened the door to the sitting room and sat on a sofa, "This is goin' a be a long talk." He stated.

. .

Hours later the plan was to stay where they were for the time being, Luciano, Vicky and David moving when needed be.

The other lot went off together leaving Lucien with his parents. They all looked at each other, not talking.

The first one of them to move was Lucien, opening his arms to them. They both ran into them and all three spent the night like that, hugging and crying for everything they had lost and gained.

. .

Ariana rocked her three children in her arms. They were a year old today. Time to name them.

She thought of the people she loved the most. She thought of the people Luciano loved the most. She decided.

She bent low and whispered into the first babies ear, "I name you..."


	4. third chapter

_**Stravaganza**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**2 weeks later**

Vicky Mulholland almost skipped out of her last class of the day. Only a 20 minute drive home and she'd be back with her son.

As she went past several people they gave her strange looks, this was because her adopted son had supposedly died 2 weeks ago, she almost laughed - her adopted son hadn't almost died and Lucien was back - no one on the earth was happier!

She turned a corner and nearly banged into Tom Prince, automatically pain ripped at her heart and shot across her face, the same happened to his. This was because Tom had been Lucien's best friend before he died.

She noticed that the pain had not left Toms face yet as he mumbled her name - first only, he had explained that as he had shared her last name it was just too dificult to say - and she felt a surge of pity for him. He was hurting, she wasn't, he was hurting unnecessarily.

It was at that second she decided to tell the world - or the school at least. She reached to her left and broke the fire alarm, setting off a shrill bell, and walked towards the fire exit, Tom and his other friends following, giving her weird looks.

. .

"Everyone from 6Th form down can leave!" Vicky started, and waited til they had done so before continuing, "As you might know I lost a son the other day. Nick was a great person. He is the main reason I'm alive right now. Without him I would have killed myself." A murmur rang through the crowd.

"I would have killed myself over the death of my first son, my true son, Lucien Mulholland. You 1st year university students will know him, as will upper 6th. Lower 6th might. But I didn't because of Nick. He has done so much for me. He got me over the death of my main son and... he brought my son back to me. He brought Lucien back from the dead!"

Silence followed her words. Several teachers began to work there way through the crowds towards her, worried expresions on there faces.

"Don't believe me?" Vicky yelled, "Ask them, ring my house and he'll pick up!" She pointed to Georgia, Sky and Matt standing at the edge of the crowd with there mouths open.

"Dont lock Vicky up in a loony bin," Matt said, "Shes telling the truth. We'll call him here then explain. You can go if you want to." No one moved, they all held there breaths as Matt dialed a number.

"Matt?" A voice came from loudspeaker.

"Luciano, get here now, your mum told everyone and they all need an explanation or they'll lock her up in a loony bin." Matt reeled off before hanging up.

They settled down to wait.

. .

Luciano jumped into the Peugeot and drove away with his newly acquired driving skills. He dialed his dads number and quickly explained what had happened.

As he pulled into the school parking lot he saw the huge crowd waiting and groaned internally. He hated speaking to big crowds.

He moved quickly through the big crowd which parted to let him through but by the time he had walked the 20m through them the quiet whispers had turned into a loud buzzing of noise that hurt his ears.

Several people moved back from him like he carried a disease and he saw Matt, Sky, Georgia and Alice trying to fight there way through the crowd to the stage without much luck.

He ran the stairs to the small stage quickly and reached his mother who just grinned at him happily, the way she always did when she got home from work. He was concious of the stares of the whole school on his back, along with the teachers and Matt, Sky and co. - they had stopped trying to get there by now.

"What did you tell them?" Lucien asked quietly.

"Just that you were back 'cause of Nick and that you would explain everything." Vicky grinned triumphantly.

Lucien thought for a minute then turned and beckoned to Matt, being the most popular out of the group they would most likely listen to him without making him an outcast.

He wove his way through the crowd up to Lucien and gave him a apologetic grimace, "Sorry Luciano, we didnt know what she was doing!"

"Its fine Matt, shes as stubborn as a mule." Lucien gave a short laugh, "And I'm Lucien now." He tacked on as an afterthought.

"Can you explain everything, I wouldnt be able to."

"Um mm. We'll do our best." Matt beckoned to the others who nearly sprinted to the stage.

Georgia was there first, and she lept on Lucien with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Alice followed and released him after a brief hug.

Sky also hugged him, but it was a man hug, not a crazy hug like Georgia's.

Georgia turned to the front and the slow whispers that had been breaking out stopped completely.

"OK, this is top secret alright. Seriously, what were about to tell you you cant tell anyone. It could cost lives!"

. .

After the story the whole place was quiet. No one moved, no one talked, allot of people were holding their breath.

"Ummm... someones going to have to talk, your freaking me out." Alice said, and the crowd let out there breath as one.

The story had been told by the lot of them, Luciano chipping in every now and then on some of there mistakes.

"OMG!! Is this like, a tv drama!" Someone screamed.

Some rough laughing followed this comment, but quite a few faces looked hopeful.

"Nope!" Matt said, popping the p. "Questions anyone?"

"Does anyone believe us?" Sky asked.

Silence. Silence. Silence.

Someone coughed in the back, "I might be able to offer an explanation. I believe you. All fits. But its so strange I just..."

Allot of people nodded.

Then someone got up onto the stage. It was Tom.

He looked at Lucien. Lucien looked at Tom.

"Tom?" Lucien whispered.

Tom just looked at him, then with a glad cry launched himself at Lucien. Wrapping him into a bear hug.

Everyone laughed. They believed.


	5. Fourth chapter

**Sorry its been ages people**

_**Stravaganza**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**15 years later**_

Luciano ran into the house quickly. He was late.

His mother looked up from the sitting room and laughed at the expression on his face.

"Dont worry, shes not here yet. Looks like shes late too."

Luciano breathed a sigh of relief and dropped onto the sofa next to his mum.

Sky, Alice, Tom, Matt and Daniela came in from the kitchen, " Hey, I was wondering where you got to." Sky said.

"Thought you'd ran out on us!" Said Alice, laughing.

"Wouldnt be the first time." Muttered Tom under his breath, grinning.

Lucien punched him on the arm lightly and stuck out his tongue.

A car pulled into the driveway and the room fell quiet.

The tension grew as they heard the engine cut and footsteps walk up the gravel driveway to the front door.

The door swung open and Alice threw herself across the room at Georgia, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" She squealed, hugging her best friend tightly.

"Woah, slow down Alice!" Georgia laughed, hugging her back.

She looked around and then, still laughing went over to Sky and Matt, who were the next closest. They too received a hug followed by a hug to each Tom and Daniela and Vicky.

Then she sat on the sofa next to Lucien, hugging him and giving him a peck on the cheek.

The relationship the two had had had been very rocky. On and off, on and off. Georgia knowing that Lucien wasn't looking for a serious relationship, Lucien knowing that Georgia was.

All through the years that had passed since Luciens return Georgia had never been able to shake off the feeling that he was her one and only. But he had never been able to shake off the feeling that he'd left his one and only behind.

He never visited (he'd decided he wouldn't be able to come back) and his life on this world was so much easier after those first few weeks of everyone giving him funny looks.

If he ever saw him again he'd have to thank Rodolfo for wiping everyone's memory.

***

Georgia looked around happily at her birthday party, if you could call it that.

Sky and Matt were talking animatedly about football in one corner.

Alice and Daniela were talking to Lucien about art.

Vicky and David were watching Lucien as if he might disappear again (they never really had got over that).

At this point, the phone rang - it was Ayesha, calling to say happy birthday. This effectively broke up Matt and Sky's conversation, as Matt just stared at the phone from which his ex's voice was coming from.

About a month ago, Yesh had broken things up for good, on the grounds that there was someone else.

Not 10 minutes later Matt stood and excused himself, too the pitying glances of everyone, they all knew he still loved her.

He stood and walked towards the door, but before he reached it there was a faint knock.

Reaching out Matt opened the door, revealing the mystery guest.

Everyone gasped, then turned to look at Lucien, who had frozen in his place.

. .

**CLIFFY!!! Can u guess who it issss?!?!?**


	6. Fifth chapter

"Hi," said the new comer, "Im Luciano. Im looking for Luciano, is he here."

Lucien stood shakily, and looked at the 15 year old version of himself.

The two people were so similar (even with 18 years difference) that you could easily mistake them.

The young Lucien was more muscly then Lucien had been at that age and he was wearing kind of old fashioned clothes (still jeans but an older version of them and trainers, with a short sleeved t-shirt) and he looked out of place in them, as if he had only just started wearing them.

Lucien just looked at the boy for about 5 minutes before croaking, "Who are you?"

The boy looked back, "Im your son."

***

The room froze.

Lucien's son.

His son.

HIS SON!!

Lucien fell down onto the sofa and dropped his head into his hands.

Matt let the boy into the room.

"Im not very good at explaining things." The boy began apologetically.

The door opened again and a girl bounced into the room. She was wearing skinny jeans and a floaty white

dress top, with a belt around her slim waist.

"Luciano!!!" She crowed. "I love it here. The people are so nice. I just met this girl in the street and she said that I could have her belt because I needed one. Isnt that nice?!?!" Then the girl skidded to a halt, "Oh, you found them."

The girl had long, soft brown curls, which ringleted down to her waist.

Her big violet eyes didnt have a drop of makeup on and her creamy skin was also clear of it.

She was 2 things:

One - Stunningly beautiful. The kind of beautiful that stops traffic.

Two - A spitting image of Arianna.

Lucien looked at her for about 10 seconds before dropping his head into his hands again and groaning.

"Um, sis. Mabye you should explain this." Luciano stage whispered.

"Coward." She shot at him with a breathtaking grin before turning to Lucien.

"Im Vicaela. Thats the Talian name for Vicky." She shot a look at Vicky.

"Our full names are : Luciano Celestino Matteo Davide Crinamorte and Vicaela Giorgia Alechay Giuditta Crinamorte. We're your children."

You could have heard a pin drop.

"And the third?" Lucien asked.

"She - Silvia Maria Giullana Francisca Crinamorte - stayed at home with mum because mum likes her best." She pulled a face at Luciano Junior who returned it with a grin.

Vicky collapsed onto the sofa she had jumped up from at LJ's anouncement without anyone noticing it. She put her head into her hands and moaned. David slung his arm round her shaking shoulders and squeezed but that was all the comfort she received.

Lucien looked at his two kids and felt satisfaction creeping through him. They were beautiful, and able to look after themselves, as well as having the air that Arianna's mum, Silvia, late Duchessa, had had - a kind of detached air that took everything in and fixed people's attention on them. Though that might just be the bombshell they'd just dropped.

Georgia took control, "Well then. That was interesting. Do you two want something to eat or drink?" She smiled sweetly at them but inside she was cursing at them for ruining her birthday. Which was unfair really seeing as she really hated their mother.

"Sheep-stomach pizza!" They chorused, laughing together before Vicaela winked at Matt, who grinned flirtatiously back.

"Well," Georgia began worriedly, shooting a glance at Alice that said _OMG! They're mad! _Alice giggled, then frowned as the expression changed to _Not surprising with HER as their mother. _After all these years she still hated Arianna.

"We dont usually have Haggis Pizza." Sky laughed.

"How's Nick?" Asked Georgia suddenly, wanting Lucien to feel just the tiniest bit jealous but the plan backfiring on herself as she watched his expression remain unchanged, and not even look shocked at the question.

"Nick?" Luciano questioned with a raised eyebrow, putting him a notch higher in David's book, as David had always wanted to be able to do that and never could.

Vicaela elbowed him, "Honestly! Dont you ever listen? Mum said that Nick was Falco! And in answer to your question - we dont see him. Ever. Mum hates him."

Matt and Sky exchanged incredulous glances.

Luciano caught them, "She has good reason too!" He fired at them in his mothers defense, with a stealthy glance at his father.

Vicky had stopped shaking enough to form the question that had been flickering through everyone's mind, but no one had asked it - "Why are you here?"

Again a sneaky look flickered between the 15 year olds, "Well," Vicaela started hesitantly before her brother cut in -

"Mum's getting re-married."

The consecuent spazm of pain that jolted through Lucien was like nothing he'd ever felt before. He'd been ripped away from his life twice and lost the person he loved. He lived with the knowledge that the person he trusted the most in the world loved him and he would never return the feeling.

But seriously, he would do that a thousand times again if he never had to know that the woman he was still in love with loved someone else. More importantly that she had fallen out of love with him. _Poor Georgia _he thought.

And Georgia had felt exactly the same, but a millisecond after. Because even knowing Lucien hadnt loved her she could still lie that it wasnt Arianna. For some reason she couldnt stand it being Arianna.

And everyone in the room saw the jolts and pity washed through them.

"Let me explain!" Luciano continued hurriedly, worried that they wouldnt.

"Mum doesnt like him. He's forced her into it. He made it so it was either her or Vica (**Vicaela's nickname**)."

Pure bliss flew through Lucien, in the form of relief.

Agony ripped through Georgia as Lucien relaxed.

"So what are we meant to do?" Sky asked.


	7. Sixth chapter

Silvia laughed along with her mother, her eyes dancing and her teeth gleaming. Not for the first time Arianna thought how beautiful all her children were.

Luciano - just like his dad. Personality and looks wise.

Vicaela - Looked like her but was more like him.

Silvia - a perfect mix of looks. Curly black hair and huge gentle brown eyes. With Arianna's personality.

So pretty.

Automatically she looked around for her other two kids, expecting to find them laughing by the canals while shooting envious glances at them - completely ridiculous glances by the way as she didnt like Silvia more but Silvia was just such a reminder of the love she had for _him._ But they werent there.

"Where are your brother and sister?" She asked Silvia.

Silvia paused - she couldnt tell her mum where they were because the whole plan was with them getting to the wedding.

"They're waiting there." She settled on - which was the truth really.

A hurt look flashed over Arianna's face. Arianna who used to be so strong. _You can be strong before love. While during love. But not when youve know love and feel it but it is elsewhere. _She acknowledged.

Nodding absentmindedly she plucked at the silver brocade dress she wore. The lace accentuated her figure that after all these years was still envied. The jewels made all the light in the room be sucked into her, making her float almost. But her eyes were dead.

Her marriage to _him_ hadnt been like this. It had been simple yet suptuous and her eyes had shone through every minute of it.

And now this man was forcing her to marry him. Because there was no question of poor Vica marrying someone so horrible. She could still fall in love.

Arianna didnt even notice the carriage ride or climbing out and walking toward the bridge where they were to be married that sunset.

***

_________ di'Chimici smiled satifiedly.

At his side was the still beautiful Duchessa of Belleza - which he was about to gain control over.

All he needed was for this stupid ceremony to be over.

"Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today to celebra - " The old, balding, stupid and bribed priest that was marrying was cut off as two figures burst through the door, briefly he wondered if this would knock money off the amount he was getting paid for marrying the Duchessa who already had a husband - albiet one who was missing - before realising that the two were the Duchessa's children - what was it... Vicaela and Luciano (why would the lady call the spitting image of her husband after him?).

"Sorry," whispered Vica pulling an apologetic face at the crowd and not replacing it with an evil smile til they'd turned back.

She discreetly high fived - or low fived - her brother as they sat in the back row.

"To celebrate," the priest continued, "The union of the Duchessa Arianna of Belezza and F_____ di'Chimici. If anyone has a problem speak now with the words ,'I object'." The room swam with mental shouts of 'I object' but none came forth to say so

"In that case - " Again the door banged open.

"I OBJECT!" The newcomer said.

Everyone turned around and saw Luciano Crinamorte, Dukeconsort of the same Duchessa of Belleza who was now being married standing panting in the small church on the bridge.

**Short chapter, I know, but they all are :(**

**Sorry it's been ages but i got writers block. :) **


	8. Seventh chapter

Lucien ran through the not very dense crowd to the church.

Briefly he wondered why there was a church on the bridge but he didnt really care about the church.

The rythmic pounding of his feet made him slip into thought.

How he had missed Arianna. He could see her in his minds eye. Her violet eyes sparkeled enticingly at him and she twirled her body away, the green dress she had worn the last time he saw her sparkling in the sun next to the lagoon. She laughed, her head thrown up and her teeth each perfect and white. His heart ached with pain at the loss and he moved faster.

Bang! He smashed into a man standing at the side, nearly knocking them both into the canal.

The man was bellezan, and probably quite well off seeing as he had the hand of fortune on a gold necklace hanging round his neck.

"Hey watch it!" He nearly yelled at Lucien. Then his face cleared and his eyes shone.

"Duke Luciano!" He breathed and he grinned, his yellow crooked teeth very different from the Arianna of his imagination.

"Hurry!" He ordered, pushing Luciano towards the church in desparation. "If you dont it'll be to late and we'll all be in the di'Chimici grasp."

His words spurred Lucien on and he could almost feel himself morphing from the man he had just been in England, in the 21st centuary, to Luciano Crinamorte, the lovestruck fool who was the Duke Consort of Duchessa Arianna of Belleza. His breathing fit his run and his hand was itching to reach for a sword and lop off whichever di'Chimici it was' head.

_Never used to be so violent _he laughed to himself.

Reaching the church he pushed open the doors and said the first thing that came into his head, "I OBJECT!"

Infront of him the entire congregation turned and stared, but he didnt notice, his entire being was centered around the fact that Arianna was infront of him.

The real Arianna, not his imaginary ones.

It came rushing back in a second. He remembered how he used to be able to just stare at her for hours on end, how he ran to catch a glimpse of her from the windows, how he had always wondered how she fit so perfectly into his arms.

Without thinking about it he walked foreward, not noticing the steadily growing louder whispering of the congregation.

He met Arianna half way and they were in each others arms, with her crying into his shoulder and him kissing her hair. They could have been apart for a day,a month, a year, but in reality it was 15.

***

Georgia pushed her way through the crowd around the church, anxious to see Lucien and at the same time dreading what she might.

The man who Lucien had bumped into earlier had been busy telling everyone how the young Cavaliere had returned, minutes before his wife re-married against her will.

As she made her way through, finding agility more useful then force, she heard a few wild theories flying round.

"He's a guardian angel!" A red haired woman with gaunt cheeks yelled.

"Rodolfo called him back from the dead!" Said another.

"That strange kid of his, Luciano Junior, has finally figured out how to change shapes!" Was another, this one from an old man.

_They arent actually that far off._

And then finally, dodging round two people with kids on their shoulders, she ran through the door that he'd left open.

Her heart did two things- both the opposite of each other :

Firstly, it broke. Shattered into a million tiny pieces. For the last time she'd loved Lucien it hadnt been real, and this time it was worse.

Secondly, the only thing keeping her from succumbing to the pain that was ripping and tearing through her, was happiness. He was happy, and he hadn't been with her.

She stood frozen in the doorway, her silouette striking against the setting sun.

Then the fiance stepped foreward, his blade already drawn and a mingled look of pain, determination and - strangely, if you didnt know the story -regret.

"You shouldn't have come," Whispered Falco di'Chimici, "Now I'll have to do something I dont want to do."

**Hey, I have a plan, ok. I dont think that Falco is that evil I just need to work on it. Sorry it's been ages but, writers block. No excuse.**

**Thanks for the helf Swetlana :)**


End file.
